


Home is Where the Heart is, and My Heart is With You

by queenofsass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Lists, M/M, Post Sacrifice, fluffy fluff fluff, i think it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofsass/pseuds/queenofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Cas asks Sam and Dean to make him lists of things humans do.  </p><p>Title taken from 'Home is Where the Heart is' by Lynard Skynard.  (It doesn't related to the story, but I was listening to the song while writing, and you know, writing is hard.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart is, and My Heart is With You

One night, on a whim (Cas found those were coming at increasing speeds since the fall), he asked Sam and Dean to make him a list of things/experiences they thought every human should have. He told them he wanted to “get caught up”. 

The next morning there was a list from Dean on the table which Cas folded up and put into his pocket for later, and Sam presented him with a list over breakfast. Cas noted Dean’s absence, but decided not to remark on it. He quickly finished his cereal and slurped down the milk over the sink because he wanted to go to his room and read the lists. He had grown fond of cocoa puffs and the way they turned the milk chocolate which was source of amusement to the brothers. 

He sat down on his bed, rather he sunk into his bed, and opened Sam’s first. 

Things Everybody Needs To Do At Least Once:

1\. Marathon a television show  
2\. Fly a kite  
3\. Have a picnic  
4\. Try to whistle  
5\. Snap your fingers  
6\. Go on a date  
7\. Fall in love  
8\. Read a book in one sitting  
9\. Learn to drive (yes Cas, it is scary, but you need to do it)  
10\. Do something you are afraid of  
11\. Go to Disneyland  
12\. Learn to swim  
13\. Own a pet  
14\. Learn to cook

Man Cas, everyone has so many different experiences that shape them, but this is what I think everyone needs to do because these are things that have made me happy when I didn’t think I could be. I hope it helps you find what you are looking for. 

Cas folded the list up and placed it inside a cigar box he had been keeping bits and pieces of his human life in. He decided to think about the things on the list later and read Dean’s list now. He couldn’t help but wonder if they were the same. 

Cas smiled as soon as he opened the paper. Where as Sam’s had been labelled and numbered like a school assignment Dean’s list was sloppy and nothing more than a list. Cas read on. 

Dean’s List: 

get drunk  
drive a car  
see at least one cheesy tourist attraction  
watch at least one porno  
have sex  
go to a concert  
do something you regret  
fall in love  
take a risk  
get your heart broken  
figure out how to say the words you swore you would never say to anyone  
realize you're not crazy, wrong, broken, in need of forgiveness  
realize i’m an ass for saying you where and not telling you this all sooner  
realize you are more than a brother to me  
tell me i’m not stupid or fucking up by telling you all of this

Cas tossed the list to the side and made his way across the hall. He had to see Dean about a few human things.


End file.
